


It’s Not Christmas Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Baking, Fluff and Crack, Gen, IT’S LATE BUT SHH, not beta read we die like len, this is so bad but /shrugs, whatever they made is probably alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piko doesn’t like the holidays, but The Squad never leaves a mem(e)ber behind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	It’s Not Christmas Without You

**Fukase has sent a message:**

_”So, guys. What can we do about this whole ‘Piko The Grinch’ situation?”_

**Oliver has sent a message:**

_”We can tell him Santa won’t come and give him presents if he doesn’t believe!”_

**Fukase has sent a message:**

_”He’s not five, you know.”_

**Flower has sent a message:**

_“How about we tie him to a chair and make him watch Christmas movies until he loves it?”_

**Fukase has sent a message:**

_”I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”_

**Oliver has sent a message:**

_”I thought you liked illegal stuff?”_

**Flower has sent a message:**

_”Yeah, and it’s not like you have a better idea.”_

**Fukase has sent a message:**

_”Actually, I think I do. Meet me in the kitchen in T-Minus 5 minutes.”_

**Flower has sent a message:**

_”Whatever, Secret Agent Fuckass.”_

**Oliver has sent a message:**

_”Wait!!! I have to feed James!!!”_

**Fukase has sent a message:**

_”Fine. T-Minus 10 minutes.”_

* * *

Flour and baking powder covered every inch of the tabletops and floors, the smoke detector had gone off three times before Fukase simply smashed it to pieces and Oliver had somehow managed to get raw dough stuck in his hair but, finally, they were done: Sugar cookies. The perfect way to tell someone _”Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal.”_

“How should we decorate them?” Flower asked, shaking a bit of stray powder from her shoulders. “And how are we supposed to clean this all up before anyone sees?”

Fukase, giving up on trying to yank the dough from Oliver’s now tangled hair, shrugged. “We can put a bunch of Christmas-y stuff on it like snowmen and lights with icing. As for the clean up...”

Picking up the tray, he smiled wickedly.

“We’ll blame it on Len.”

* * *

Piko didn’t see the big deal about the holidays. They came every year, and it was always the same. What was all the buzz about? He didn’t hate holidays, per se— he’d just really rather spend them sleeping than waste all of his energy on something he didn’t much care about.

He tried to explain that to his friends but, of course, that had sent them into a near panic.

_”You don’t like Christmas?!”_

_“Dude, who hurt you?”_

_”But presents and food, and PRESENTS and FOOD!”_

...Yeah, they didn’t take it well.

Which is why, for most of the day, he’d been in his room, trying to beat new levels of video games, reading or just generally avoiding the jolly-ness in the air that was only adding to the pollution.

He was just about to head to bed, his mind tired from straining at his TV, when a loud knock sounded from his door. Sighing, he stood, already guessing who was on the other side.

As he opened the door, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, eyes closed. “Listen, guys, I know you want me to enjoy the season, but—“

“Can you just look already? This thing is heavy.”

Piko blinked his eyes open. Just as he thought, Oliver, Fukase and Flower stood opposite to him, each with varying expressions. Oliver was smiling, though he looked a bit pained, probably from whatever was stuck in his hair. Fukase was grimacing, holding a tray of some kind (that did, indeed, look rather heavy), and Flower looked as if she was forced to be here, though her eyes held some sort of anticipation.

Finally, Piko focused on the tray. It was dripping some mysterious blue and white substance.

“Uh, what is that?”

Bouncing on his heels, Oliver tore away the tinfoil with a flourish, showing the mess of a baking disaster.

“Tada!”

Piko leaned in to try and get a better look. The blue and white, which he figured had to be icing, had seemingly tried to be put into shapes — Santa’s hat, an elf, a reindeer. However, it was hard to tell when it was practically melting off. They smelled alright, but he didn’t understand how something could be burnt and undercooked at the same time. Not to mention, they were all stuck together, forming one big cookie rather than several even though that most likely wasn’t their intention.

He looked back up at them. “Cookies?”

“Yeah!” Oliver smiled even wider, forgetting about the problem on his head momentarily. “We made them for you!”

Despite how much it looked like a science experiment gone wrong, Piko felt his heart warm. Gingerly, he broke off a piece of the catastrophic treat and went to take a bite.

“I wouldn’t do that!” Fukase rushed to say, almost dropping the tray in the process. “They’re not really, um... edible.”

Piko turned it over in his hand, an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“We tried to make them edible, but **SOMEONE** ,” Flower pointedly glared at Fukase. “used salt instead of sugar.”

“They look the same!”

As his friends argued, Piko chuckled a bit, putting the cookie piece back on the tray. “Well, it’s the thought that counts. Thanks, guys.”

He hugged each of them, though Fukase was a bit awkward to wrap his arms around due to the large object in his hands. As he pulled away from Oliver, the British boy looked up at him hopefully. “Sooo... Wanna come watch Christmas movies with us?”

He thought about it for a moment. In all honesty, he didn’t want to, because Christmas movies were always so cheesy and boring. However, he hadn’t seen his friends all day, and it’d be nice to spend some time with them. Seeing the indecisiveness on his face, Flower held out her hand expectedly.

“We promise we won’t tie you to a chair.”

Piko laughed shortly at the odd statement. Man, his friends were weird. He wasn’t totally sure why he still hung out with them.

Still, they had gone through a lot of trouble for this gesture, and were now all looking at him with big, puppy dog eyes that made it hard to say no.

In mock defeat, Piko shrugged, shutting his bedroom door behind him as he stepped out and taking Flower’s hand.

“Sure, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> the holidays are fun but SO tiring. i’m. REALLY tired.
> 
> wow.


End file.
